1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games specifically to games in which each player tries to be first to respond properly to various commands given at random times.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, board games have been far more dependent on luck than skill. They are usually played by each player, in turn, rolling a die or dice, some with 20 or more faces, or by spinning a pointer, or in some other way determining a move purely on the basis of luck. In such games the skill of the player is of little or no importance. What competition there is generally amounts to determining which player has the best memory. When decisions are required there is usually adequate time to make them; there is no requirement to make them quickly or before another player does.
Prior art board games usually required either minimal motion such as moving a marker a number of squares selected by luck, or required continued frantic action with no thought involved. Such board games usually required players to take turns moving a marker a random number of positions or to take some minor action such as answering a question, drawing a picture, singing a tune, etc., as determined by spinning a pointer or rolling a die or dice. Decisions and actions can take as long as the other players are willing to wait. Physical effort is minimal and the greatest required mental attribute appears to be patience. Competition comes only from comparing the results of each player individually attempting a low energy task.